Little Red Smelly Hood
by Dragon's Return
Summary: Pichu can't sleep at night, so Marth is asked to read him a bed time story. But how warped can one Pokemon's dream be? Crossdressers, Gangsters and Nuns all thats to the wonderful world of Mad Libs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers: Melee or Little Red Riding Hood. 

A/N: Hello everyone. This story is based on a mad lib I did once with my friend. You can flame me if you want, I don't care. Tell this story to your children for a bedtime story.

_Little Red Smelly Hood_

Marth, bored to tears, was aimlessly wandering around the Smash Mansion. All of the other Smashers had already fallen asleep and Crazy Hand had set a timer on the TV, so there wasn't much for an insomniac to do. "Bored...Bored...Bored..." He pulled out a marker from his pocket just as he past by a picture of Mario. Marth began to doodle on the painting, like so many others had done before it. This, of course, only kept his mind busy for ten seconds before he began walking. "GAH! I HATE NIGHTS HERE!"

"Me too."

Marth stopped in his tracks and took a step back. He noticed that the sound was coming from inside Pichu's room. The prince stuck his head into the dark room and looked around. "Pichu, is that you?"

"Uh-huh..." Replied the Pokemon.

"You should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?" Marth asked, stepping into the room and flipping on the light.

"Cause I hate the dark." Pichu said. "I fall asleep with the light on and Pikachu comes by later and turns it off when I'm sleeping. If I wake up between the time I fall sleep and morning, I can't get back to bed!"

Marth laughed. "Dude, you make light."

"But it hurts when I use my thundershock!" Pichu moaned, rubbing his cheeks. "But I really want to get back to sleep... Hey, Marth!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story!"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Marth rubbed the back of his head and began to think. "I don't know any good-" Pichu's pointing quickly shut him up. The small Pokemon was pointing towards a giant stack of books. "...Oh...And if I refuse?"

Pichu's eyes began to fill up with water. "If you don't -sniff- then I'll cry." He said in a very baby like tone.

Normally, Pichu was pretty weak, since he didn't want to hurt himself. But when Pichu gets upset, he doesn't care about hurting himself. This meaning, of course, you'll be zapped. Bad.

"Uhhhhhhh, sure! Sure, I'll do it." Marth quickly agreed, rushing over to find a book. Randomly, he pulled out a red book with the title: 'Little Red Riding Hood.' Pulling up a chair, Marth sat down right next to Pichu and opened the book. "Uh-oh..." Marth whispered, staring at the page.

"What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing!" Marth said with a smile the added under his breath, "Just that I don't know how to read American...Okay, here we go." Marth took in a deep gulp and began to try his best at reading the story. "Once upon a...what's that say, phone? Oh. Once upon a phone..."

Pichu smiled to himself, turned over and closed his eyes, allowing him to fall into the peaceful state of dreams...

-

Well, Pichu's dreams we're very weird that night. He had one when he was a firefighter. One when he was a dragon. Even one when he was Lucky, from Lucky Charms.

_Pichu-Running through a meadow wearing a green hat- They're after Me Lucky Charms!_

_Smashers-Chasing- Come back here Lucky!_

_Pichu-Reaches a cliff- Oh-no!_

_Ness: We've got ya know!_

_Popo: Hand over your Lucky Charms!_

_Pichu: Hmm, but I wonder. Can ye there name the marshmallows in me Lucky Charms?_

_Bowser: Duuuuh._

_The Smashers began to sing along and Pichu magically made the item appear._

_Smashers: Hearts, Stars, Beamswords, Hammers and Mushrooms! Party Balls and Ray Guns, and The things that go Zoom!_

_Mr. Saturn-British Accent- I prefer 'Boing'. -Takes a sip of tea-_

But that dream wasn't anything compared too the dream he had next...

"Once upon a phone," Said the voice of Marth. "There lived a yummy little girl named, "Little Red Smelly Hood."

**-POOF-**

Roy magically appeared wearing a red hood. "Wait, WHAT! I'm Little Red Smelly Hood?"

"Yes, you are." Replied Marth's voice.

"WHY? I'm not even a girl!"

Marth sighed. "Here, look at this chart." A chart appeared next to Roy reading, 'Humor: 35 Percent.' 'Parody: 35 Percent.' 'Roy Cross-dressing: 70 Percent'. "Clearly you see that Roy Cross-dressing is where its at."

Roy growled and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Ahem, where was I? Ah, yes. Little Red Smelly Hood just loved to walk in the woods." Roy began to skip around the woods like a little kid. "One day, her Uncle Game Watch called her on her cell phone."

"Oh, I'm vibrating." Roy said, reaching for his cell phone. He turned on answered it and began to talk. "Talk to me."

"BEEP! Little Red Smelly Hood!" Mr. Game Watch said over the phone. "Please bring this basket of Nuns to your dainty grandmother in the woods, BEEP!"

"Sure, but where-"

**-POOF-**

A basket of Nuns appeared in Roy's hand. "Oh."

"Hurry, BEEP!"

Roy hung up the cell phone and started to walk. "So, Little Red Smelly Hood dashed down the road named My Sister on a carpet."

"Carpet?" Roy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, Carpet. A flying carpet."

**-POOF-**

Roy, now sitting on a flying carpet, was making his way down the pathway. "Down the My Sister she went until she met up with the Big Bad Yoshi!" Marth Announced.

"Mawhaha!" Laughed Yoshi as he jumped out at Roy. He tackled the cross-dresser to the ground and scared away the flying carpet. "And just where are you going, my Little Red Smelly Hood?" Asked The Big Bad Yoshi.

"Oh, me?" Roy replied, standing up. He showed the Big Bad Yoshi the basket. "I'm bringing this basket of Nuns to my Grandmother in the woods, so that she will become less dainty!"

"Those nuns..." Yoshi said, drooling. "They sure look hungry. Why not give some to me?"

Roy gasped and slapped Yoshi. "No!" He yelled. "They are for my dainty grandmother!"

"Okay..." Whined the Big Bad Yoshi, slipping off into the woods.

"The Big Bad Yoshi wanted the hungry nuns so that he himself could become less dainty." Said Marth. "So he rushed down the My Sister until he came to a disco ball."

Yoshi ran down the path and looked up at a disco ball with the words: 'Long way to Grandmother's House' and 'Short way to Grandmother's house.' "Ha!" Laughed Yoshi. "I have a plan!"

"Indeed, The Big Bad Yoshi did have a very loveable plan. He switched the disco ball so that when Little Red Smelly Hood came along, she would take the long road!"

"Now to get to Grandmother's house before Little Red Smelly Hood!" Yoshi said, running down the short path just as Roy walked up to the disco ball.

Roy looked at the sign for a second. "Hm, I could have sworn that the short way was the way I just saw the Big Bad Yoshi run down." He said, scratching his head.

"Little Red Smelly Hood was very confused." Marth's voice could be heard saying. "But she figured that the disco ball had to be telling the truth, so down the long way she went. While Little Red Smelly Hood was taking the long way, The Big Bad Yoshi reached Grandmother's house before her!"

Yoshi walked up to an old looking house. "Haha! Grandmother's house!" The dinosaur opened the door and looked at Peach, who was laying in the bed.

"AAH!" Peach screamed, pointing at Yoshi. "The Big Bad Yoshi!"

"The Big Bad Yoshi ate Grandmother in one gulp!" Said Marth. "Knowing the Little Red Smelly Hood would soon be at the end of the My Sister, he quickly put on Grandmother's sock and jumped into the Rick."

Yoshi, now wearing a sock on his head, jumped into a bed that now looked just like some handsome young man. "Heh, I'll get those Nuns now!"

"At long last, Little Red Smelly Hood made her way out of the My Sister and up to Grandma's house!"

Roy, still holding his basket, atlast reached the house. "Phew, took long enough." Roy said with a smile, opening the door. He stepped inside and saw Yoshi.

"When Little Red Smelly Hood saw the Big Bad Yoshi, she gasped in shock at her big cats!"

"Why Grandma," Roy began. "What big cats you have!"

Yoshi, who was now holding two cats in each arm, just laughed, then jumped at Roy. "All the better to poke you with my dear!"

"It's the Big Bad Yoshi!" Roy screamed, running around the room in a panic.

Marth gave a chuckle. "Yes, it seemed all would be lost for Little Red Smelly Hood. But just then, a Handsome Gangster happened to be traveling down the My Sister!"

**-POOF-**

Outside the cottage, a very tall, very muscular and very handsome man walked up to the door. The one thing on his body that just didn't fit was the fact that his head of that of Pichu. "What's this!" Pichu said, looking in the window of the house. He saw Yoshi chasing Roy around and gasped. "That Poor Girl!"

"So the Handsome Gangster broken down the door," Pichu kicked down the door. "And Whacked the Big Bad Yoshi with his own Birdie!"

"Take dis you Big Bad Yoshi!" Pichu yelled, whacking Yoshi over the head with his stereotype gangster gun.

Yoshi fell to the ground and began to crawl around. "Spare us! Spare us!" Yoshi yelled before he stood up and dashed out of the cottage, leaving behind one single egg.

"The Handsome Gangster did it! He saved Little Red Smelly Hood from the Big Bad Yoshi, and saved Grandma!"

The egg hatched only to reveal Peach, who stood up and walked over to Roy and Pichu. "Oh Pichu." Roy said, hugging Pichu. "I love you."

Pichu laughed and wrapped his huge arms around Roy. "Ha! I love you too Little Red Smelly Hood."

"And I love you too!" Peach added as she joined in the group hug.

"And so, all three of them enjoyed the basket of Nuns together, and they lived Happily Ever After..."

-

"Uuugh..." Pichu moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Man, what a dream. That's it..." Quickly, the Pokemon reached under his bed and pulled out a large bag of Mushrooms. "No more Shrooms before bed."

**TEH 3ND!1!111!11!**

A/N: If you are reading this, you've made it through the story. As long as it made you laugh atleast at one point or another, then my purpose is complete. Thanks and RnR! Or RnF, I can put flames to good use!


End file.
